It's Coming Closer
by Pad'chan
Summary: L'adolescence est une période de changements. Roxanne, petite fille de George et d'Angelina, bourrée de complexes, tombe éperduemment amoureuse de sa cousine Lucy. Yuri.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Eh oui, je poste enfin quelque chose... Quelque chose d'inattendu, qui plus est. Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics en cours ni les OS yaoï – jamais de la vie – disons que j'ai une énorme page blanche et que j'ai manqué de temps. **

**J'espère que quelques uns de mes anciens lecteurs ne m'en veulent pas trop pour cette absence et vont être assez intriguer pour se lancer dans cette petite aventure !**

**Voici un OS qui n'a vraiment rien de prétentieux, court, écrit en cadeau pour ****Tigrou19****. J'avais décidé de ne pas le publier mais voilà, je l'ai retouché et il me plait un peu plus. **

**C'est mon premier yuri, on va dire que c'est sentimental. Un couple encore nouveau sur lequel je m'essaie. La nouvelle génération, en plus... **

**Avertissement :**** J'ai mis un rating T car il n'y a pas de lemon, tout juste une lime. Par contre, il y a des propos sexuels... ****entre deux filles et notamment deux cousines !**** (je me lance dans un inceste, au final). Vous êtes prévenus ! Ne lisez pas si ça ne vous plait pas. **

**Rappels :**** Lucy est la fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley. Roxanne est la fille de Angelina Johnson et George Weasley. **

_**Closer est une chanson de Kings Of Leon. **_

**IT'S COMING CLOSER**

Elle n'avait que treize ans, mais je me souviens encore de son regard, de la peur qui l'habitait.

Il m'a donné un long frisson de la nuque jusqu'en bas du dos, et j'ai remonté les couvertures sur nous.

Rien ne paraissait plus normal sur ses lèvres sur les miennes, à cette seconde là. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine.

Cette poitrine même renfermant des seins qui n'étaient plus réellement cachés dans les creux de mon décolleté. Sous mes débardeurs en coton, je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. Déjà, à peine adolescente, sans me l'avouer... j'espérais la séduire.

Entre deux souffles, dans cette chambre devenue ténébreuse quand vient la nuit.

Ses yeux perdus me fixaient comme si nous faisions une grosse bêtise.

Dans ma folie soudaine, j'ai soufflé _détends-toi, c'est juste un jeu, c'est pour s'entraîner_… _Tu veux pas être nulle avec les garçons ? _

_T'as confiance en moi, non ? _

D'une voix qui n'était pas la mienne, d'un mensonge qui n'était pas digne de moi, j'ai toutefois réussi à dire ces mots embrouillés. Mes doigts noués aux siens, mon nez sur sa joue, elle a inspiré fort, hoché la tête et murmuré _vas-y. _

Il y avaient des sirènes dans mon ventre. Grandes, belles et à la fois affreuses. Elles chantaient dans mon corps, les sirènes de mon amour. Mais c'était du délire. Du désir, l'envie de découvrir un autre corps…

Parce que c'est plus facile, avec sa cousine. On grandit ensemble, on partage beaucoup de choses. J'avais un prétexte. L'amitié. Le lien unique qui nous unissait, cette confiance entière et pure que l'on se vouait, l'une l'autre. C'était beau, carrément magnifique à cette époque infantile.

Je me souviens de ma bouche effleurant timidement la sienne, me concentrant sur les sensations, comme si une brusque tornade allait m'emporter hors du lit, alors que nous étions juste maladroites.

Au bout d'un très long moment, ses lèvres s'écartèrent un peu et je ne me souviens plus laquelle de nous deux sortit sa langue la première, tout ce dont j'ai vivement conscience, c'est que ce baiser m'a chamboulée. Pendant des mois.

Ma douce Lucy, je ne l'ai plus touchée après ça, c'était aller trop loin, nous le savions et nous grandissions bien trop vite pour se déculpabiliser de nos actes en prétextant que c'était pour l'expérience.

Ça ne m'empêchait pas de passer les vacances d'été chez elle.

Notre lien, notre complicité, tout ça n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Il existait une tendresse latente dans nos regards, dans nos rires, dans nos joies et nos peines. Lorsqu'elle pleurait et que je la serrais dans mes bras, ou lorsque je gâchais mon adolescence avec mes complexes qui me bouffaient la vie, et qu'elle détournait mon attention, pour me faire oublier.

Le soir, quand nous étions trop épuisées à nager dans le lac, nous nous endormions parfois sur le ponton, un sourire aux lèvres d'avoir si longtemps ri.

Je restais malheureusement trop protectrice à son égard, elle se sentait souvent étouffée, comme si mes maigres mois de plus me donnaient une sorte de supériorité, une différence d'âge importante.

Ce n'était pas mon chemin de pensées. J'avais juste… peur des hommes. Peur pour ma petite Lucy.

_Roxanne…_ m'avait-elle soufflé une fois, en levant les yeux au ciel, fatiguée, et j'avais redécouvert mon prénom dans sa bouche. _Roxanne… Roxanne, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Je te couvre, tu vas attraper la mort. _

Ma peau contre la sienne avait au moins le mérite de stopper sa chaire de poule, ces frissons qui apparaissaient les nuits où l'on s'endormait épuisées sur le bois dur, trempées, sans avoir pris la peine d'enlever nos maillots de bain.

Enfin, je gardais toujours un short, détestant mes hanches et mes cuisses. Ma mère en était pourtant ravie, me prédisant un avenir de femme pondeuse, s'imaginant entourée de plein de petit-enfants avec ce bassin large qui « était fait pour ça », selon ses dires.

Comment pouvait-elle me suggérer ce genre d'idées, suggérer que... qu'un homme glisserait son sexe dans _cet_ endroit si intime, qu'il... Cette seule pensée me comblait d'horreur. Car je ne m'imaginais pas qu'un homme puisse apprécier ce corps, ni que je puisse lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'une once de la confiance aveugle que j'avais en Lucy.

Elle était une _fille_. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, c'était plutôt elle d'ailleurs, la victime dans l'histoire. Victime de ma jeune perversité. N'ai-je pas toujours été un paradoxe ambulant ?

Je veux dire, même si les parents sont censés protéger leurs enfants du sexe et des choses de la vie adulte, il est normal qu'une adolescente de quatorze ans soit au courant que pour avoir des enfants, elle aura des relations sexuelles.

Il est normal qu'elle ait déjà expérimenté les premiers émois des amourettes d'été, éphémères certes, mais en compagnie du « premier ». Celui qu'on n'oubliera pas, nous les filles.

Pourtant j'étais différente. Je me sentais si mal quand on parlait de garçons, que s'il y avait un trou pour m'y faufiler, je me serais jetée dans un précipice.

Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Lucy... le paradoxe se réveillait.

Le contraste était là, dans mon bas ventre, bouillonnant, vibrant, pétrifiant mon cœur de milliers de battements effrénés, quand je réalisais cette _envie_ dans mon corps. L'envie de faire l'amour, de glisser n'importe quoi _là _juste pour me calmer, de me frotter n'importe où, comme un petit animal en manque.

Pauvre Roxanne déjà si jeune et si frustrée, si complexée et timide qu'elle finira vierge avant d'accepter de coucher avec un homme.

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir, bon sang !

Qu'on me pense coincée me pétrifiait, car c'était un comble, mes hormones s'étaient réveillées à mes treize ans, peut-être même avant... et j'avais de ces images en tête... des putains d'images censurées qui auraient fait pâlir ces moqueurs de pacotille.

J'étais comme eux, et à la fois différente puisque mes pensées se tournaient vers une fille et non un beau garçon. On ne remarquerait que la différence cependant ; car il n'y a toujours que ça qui saute aux yeux des cons. C'est tellement plus divertissant. On se ferait chier, sans différence.

Et puis, parfois, Lucy semblait encore plus impétueuse que moi, sous ses airs angéliques. Elle aimait les défis, elle avait le _besoin_ viscéral de se battre contre la vie et j'ai toujours pensé, quelque part dans mon cœur, que j'ai forcément été un défi pour elle, au début du moins.

Moi, sa cousine, son sang. Une fille. Une femme.

Le lac dans la paisible maison reculée de mon oncle marquait la frontière avec les maisons de campagne voisines, et il arrivait souvent que des jeunes de notre âge viennent nager avec nous.

Ils la bécotaient parfois, quand des larmes de rage coulaient sur mes joies, et que je plongeais sous l'eau pour tout cacher, cacher l'horreur de ces visions et enfouir ma peine dans les profondeurs jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge.

La docilité de mon amie me tuait tandis qu'entre deux baisers, ils lui disaient, soufflant comme des bœufs : _Wow, c'est une sacré sportive ta cousine ! Elle est musclée..._

Il n'y avait pas que du muscle – bien que je m'acharnais à courir tous les jours et à faire des abdos. Il y avaient ces rondeurs de l'enfance dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser, toute cette nourriture que mon père me donnait pour que je ne manque de rien et que j'avalais comme un gouffre se remplit, la nourriture comblant le vide de ma mère.

Et elle, elle était si belle que j'en avais mal au cœur. Si mince, si fine, l'air si fragile... si pure...

Je voulais la préserver comme une poupée en porcelaine inanimée qu'on poserait sur une commode, s'assurant qu'elle ne tombe jamais. Mais Lucy n'avait rien d'une poupée, elle respirait la vie.

Quand d'un regard plein de courage, elle me défiait de le faire. _Un vrai bain de minuit, Roxanne... Est-ce que tu sens cette fièvre qui t'anime ? Cette chaleur infernale ? Déshabille-toi et lave-toi de tes pêchés ! _

Et elle riait comme une folle, dénouant l'attache de son maillot, le laissant tomber sur le ponton dans un bruit léger mais suffisant pour couvrir ma soudaine déglutition.

Elle se débarrassait de son bas comme on jette un chiffon à la poubelle, sans pudeur, sans hésitation tandis que je parvenais à peine à me laisser aller, à enlever le haut une fois sous l'eau, à force de suppliques frénétiques de sa part.

_T'es qu'une trouillarde ! Il n'y a personne !_

Il y a toi et c'est suffisant. C'est même trop.

Et puis... sa main glissait parfois doucement sur ma paume, la caressant distraitement, comme pour me remercier de cette bienveillance qu'il lui arrivait de détester. Il arrivait même qu'elle m'embrasse, ses petites lèvres rougies grignotant ma joue, le creux de ma mâchoire, les endroits qui me chatouillaient, pas vraiment dangereux.

Mais tout était danger et désir chez les monstres qui habitaient mon ventre je les enfermais seulement dans une cage en me réfrénant très fort, de peur de leur céder le contrôle.

Lucy savait allumer. Oh ça oui. En soutenant les regards, avec ce petit sourire malicieux, elle les faisait tous tomber à la renverse. En s'allongeant délicatement, en plaçant certains mots d'une certaine manière, comme si elle cherchait à devenir rapidement une femme.

_Et alors, Roxanne ? Mince, j'ai quinze ans, laisse-moi vivre un peu ! T'es ni ma mère, ni ma sœur !_

Mais moi, ça me tuait, cette attitude. Ces jolies robes qu'elle portait, ces formes parfaites qui me faisaient rêver honteusement dans mon coin, à me dire que je n'étais pas normale, que j'avais un sacré problème dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Une obsession, ça dure un temps.

Mais des _années _? Quelle honte.

L'oublier en regardant d'autres filles s'avérait plus que difficile, car les sentiments étaient déjà là, depuis longtemps. Et puis… comment plaire à une fille ? Je ne plaisais déjà pas aux garçons à Poudlard… Alors… Comment avoir la chance de… ? Non, c'était impossible à imaginer, pas avec ma grande taille et ma carrure un peu masculine, une carrure de joueuse de Quidditch, comme ma mère.

Est-ce que j'étais un homme raté ?

Est-ce que c'est pour ça que, dans mes tripes, dans ma partie la plus intime, dans mon cœur en mille morceaux, j'espérais ardemment posséder Lucy et qu'elle me possède ? Comme un amour incestueux que j'espérais garder un peu pur, mais dont les illusions s'effilochaient à mesure que mes doigts me faisaient gémir honteusement dans la nuit sombre.

Et puis il y avait ma couleur de peau, une autre chose que je dédaignais.

Fermer les yeux devant le miroir semblait être la seule solution pour oublier ce métissage qui n'avait rien de beau, bien trop foncé à côté de la peau pâle de Lucy.

Cette obsession était pourtant tout autour de moi, me faisant oublier qu'à chaque intense regard posé sur elle... c'était ma cousine, mon propre sang, et que cela aurait dû me hurler à l'esprit.

Mais ! C'est elle qui était là dans mon enfance lorsque ma mère a sombré et demandé le divorce, parce que si elle avait vraiment aimé mon père, George Weasley il n'a plus jamais été le même qu'avant la guerre, plus assez souriant, malgré la naissance de ses enfants.

La perte de son jumeau lui a arraché un morceau de son âme et moi, j'aimais mon père, il me faisait de la peine…

Lucy m'invitait souvent dans sa grande maison, parce que mon oncle, Percy, essayait de se faire bien voir des autres Weasley depuis la fin de la guerre, et il avait compris que notre amitié serait un bon atout pour se rapprocher de ses frères, de sa sœur et de ses parents.

Mon oncle avait beaucoup de regrets, cela se sentait dans ses regards, ses attitudes.

Un jour, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, il a même fermé les yeux sur nos « petits jeux ». Mes doigts erraient sur son cou, je la tenais, plaquée contre moi, comme une peluche que l'on s'amuse à jeter sur le lit, prétextant des chatouilles, je l'embrassais, je craquais, on avait quatorze ans.

Elle était fébrile, ses cheveux roux ondulaient dans son dos et elle me regardait d'un drôle d'air, sachant très bien ce qu'on faisait mais jouant l'innocente. Parce qu'on avait défini nos rôles.

Son père est entré brusquement. _Lucy, tu as oublié…_ Puis, après un moment de silence, il s'est retiré, me souriant légèrement. Probablement s'est-il dit que ce n'était rien de grave, et de toute façon, il m'aimait trop, moi la petite Roxanne adorable, pour me gronder.

Percy s'était déjà trompé de camp une fois, il faisait tout pour se racheter une conduite auprès de son frère encore vivant, mon père.

Quand je rentrais chez moi quelques semaines plus tard, je ne manquai pas de tarir d'éloges à son égard. Sa réaction m'avait profondément émue et bouleversée…

Un peu avant nos seize ans, Lucy commençât à s'éloigner lentement de moi, prenant ses distances à l'école, distances envers cette cousine un peu trop envahissante, qui autrefois était sa meilleure amie.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce que mon crève cœur se voyait tant ? Est-ce que je ne cachais pas assez bien mes mains tremblantes sous la table, lorsqu'elle je la dévorais littéralement du regard à l'heure du dîner ?

Est-ce que ça se voyait, que je l'aimais comme une folle ? J'étais blessée mais me résignais.

Sûrement avais-je trop tenté le sort en l'embrassant ou en me collant à elle avec trop d'insistance, car elle demeurait largement en âge de comprendre les choses. Et c'était peu dire…

Lucy séduisit deux garçons et je fus même surprise de la voir se trémousser avec autant d'indécence lors du bal de Noël de notre sixième année. Contrairement à moi, son corps l'indifférait et elle ne ressentait pas de honte à l'exposer, à danser et se laisser aller aux petites joies de la vie.

Mes mots pouvaient parfois être blessants – je n'avais pas atterri à Serpentard pour rien – mais ce soir-là, je me retins de l'insulter de traînée.

Passer pour une copine jalouse était le dernier de mes projets car - je l'espérais de tout mon cœur - ma cousine, au même titre que ceux sur qui j'aurais été dégoûtée de poser mes doigts : Albus, James, Lily…, devait continuer d'ignorer l'amour que je nourrissais à son égard.

Le troisième, ce fut le bon. Je sus qu'elle allait sortir du clan des « pures », quitter une des dernières choses qui nous unissait et nous rattachait à cette belle enfance perdue.

_Roxanne, pourquoi tu écoutes aux portes ? Mes amies, elles, n'auraient jamais fait ça !_

Ma voix dérailla alors, emplie d'une colère noire, d'une violence masculine, loin de cette douceur que m'évoquait ses courbes le soir en rêve : _Tu vas coucher avec lui, comme ça ? Comme une petite pute qui s'offre au premiers venu ? J'ai honte pour toi, franchement… _

Je lui jetais mon mépris à la figure et Lucy devint blême.

Aucune fille n'aimait se faire traiter de prostituée, surtout pas une fille sérieuse dans ses études comme ma cousine. Et je ne la voyais pas réellement comme ça c'était son droit, de sortir et d'être attirée par des garçons, de découvrir sa sexualité, si elle se sentait prête.

J'avais juste un horrible pressentiment et cette envie de la protéger, en plus du monstre de jalousie qui grondait en moi. Non, je la connaissais mieux que personne sur cette Terre, et je sentais que quelque chose clochait.

Lucy me parlait de princes charmants quelques années plus tôt, elle rêvait d'une première fois romantique…

_Il n' y a pas de prince charmant ! Il n'y a rien ! Rien que des âneries qu'on ne devrait jamais raconter aux enfants si c'est pour les prémunir si peu de l'avenir ! Tu crois avoir des leçons de morale à me donner, Roxanne ? Toi t'y crois, à ta foutue princesse ? _

Ses yeux brillaient de rage et de douleur contenues. Je ne pouvais que me taire, la voix coupée, les jambes tremblantes.

_Si tu continues à t'aveugler et à espérer en vain, tu finiras bonne sœur, Madame je-me-préserve-pour-ma-cousine !_

Ce fut l'instant le plus douloureux de ma jeune vie. J'étais un homme raté, putain, quand des sanglots déchirants montaient de ma poitrine jusqu'à obstruer ma gorge, et que je la fixais, incapable de lâcher une larme.

Lucy finit par m'ignorer et me rayer de sa vie, du jour au lendemain. J'avais parfois des envies de suicide, parce que je l'avais dans les tripes, je me sentais plus sale et honteuse que jamais. Sa passivité s'était muée en mépris et c'était à cause de mes baisers interdits.

Avait-elle seulement désiré un jour nos étreintes, ou s'était-elle toujours laissée faire, par confiance ? Une confiance que j'avais sûrement tailladée...

J'ai quand même été là, lorsque, en larmes, elle est venue me demander pardon, s'agrippant à moi de toutes ses forces. _Roxanne… Roxanne…_ murmurait-elle. _Je suis tellement désolée… tellement… _

Et il y avaient ses jambes tremblotantes ce soir-là. Je dus l'asseoir sur le canapé de ma salle commune déserte, la serrer dans mes bras et la rassurer longtemps, sa tête contre mon épaule tandis que je respirais son odeur entêtante, son parfum mélangé aux effluves de sexe qui remontaient d'entre ses cuisses.

Elle était fragile. Elle avait détesté faire l'amour à son copain. _Parce que je préfère… les filles_, me souffla t-elle, ses yeux me demandant pardon pour cet aveu.

La douleur se lisait sur son visage, et je ne doutais pas qu'en plus, il avait dû y aller comme un bourrin, vu le type d'homme que c'était. Et que Lucy avait probablement choisi de se faire passer pour une expérimentée…

Ma Lucy… Toute une histoire de fierté.

Elle refusait de montrer ses faiblesses, le visage levé, la démarche fière, l'incarnation de la perfection parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les moqueries sur les implications lâches de son père pendant la guerre. Elle avait engagé un combat contre la vie qui m'échappait, elle luttait sans cesse contre quelque chose.

Contre moi aussi, contre son attirance, ses sentiments pour moi.

Elle me l'avoua, cette nuit-là, désespérée. Je ne profitai pas de son état. Pas par bonté, j'étais loin d'être une fille gentille et sainte, mais elle avait déjà trop mal et avait besoin à ce moment-là plus d'une mère que d'une amante.

C'est ça aussi, le bonheur d'aimer une femme… Retrouver un peu ce cocon maternel et cette confiance unique, ces mêmes besoins dans le ventre. J'aurais accepté de jouer tous les rôles pour elle.

Elle n'avait que seize ans, la première fois que je lui ai fait l'amour, et il y avait encore cette peur dans son regard.

Mais moi, je lui ai demandé l'autorisation, j'y suis allée doucement. Une belle sphère magique nous enfermait dans une bulle de silence et d'intimité – une sphère faite d'eau, que j'avais créée du bout de ma baguette. _C'est pas digne d'une princesse mais... on fait avec les moyens du bord... _

Elle me sourit, émue, et nous nous touchâmes passionnément, fiévreusement, décidant d'oublier qui nous étions, les formes conventionnelles de l'amour pour en chercher une plus céleste, sans limites. Quand elle a léché mes seins pour la première fois, timidement, j'en ai pleuré d'extase.

Nos gestes étaient-ils un crime ?

Serai-je à jamais un homme dans un corps de femme, une enfant dans un corps d'adulte ?

Lucy répondait à toutes mes questions d'un long regard intense et amoureux.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a toujours qu'elle qui compte, alors que le Poudlard Express vogue pour nous ramener chez nous, avant une dernière année qui s'annonce mouvementée.

Grandir signifie prendre conscience de milliers de choses ; prendre des aiguilles et accepter qu'elles se plantent dans ton corps sans qu'elles ne te tuent. Accepter de souffrir en silence et de vivre avec.

Si Lucy sait désormais qu'elle préfère réellement les filles, moi je n'en sais toujours rien. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'accorderai suffisamment ma confiance à un homme et je tomberai amoureuse. J'espère avoir des enfants de cet homme. Me marier, sans avoir à cacher notre relation ni en avoir honte.

Honnêtement, grandir m'a fait réaliser que la vie est une plateforme instable faite de tremblements de terre, de tsunamis, de vents violents qui nous meurtrissent à chaque pas. Toutefois je pense que se battre en vaut la peine.

Rien que pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur celles de mon amour ; le bonheur en vaut la peine.

**FIN **

**Merci de votre lecture... un petit mot pour la route ?**

**Gros bisous à tous**

**EDIT important :**** Suite à une review, j'ai décidé d'éclaircir un petit point sur la fin, car j'ai pris conscience de mes maladresses. J'espère que ce petit paragraphe que j'ai envoyé en RAR vous éclairera un peu plus sur cette fin : **

**« En fait, Lucy n'a pas vraiment nier son homosexualité tout le long de son adolescence. Elle l'avait compris même avant que Roxanne ne se l'avoue. Elle se l'était avouée en tout cas, et ses sentiments pour Roxanne ont été là depuis toujours ; d'où sa passivité, son côté un peu provocateur, taquin avec elle. C'était un moyen de capter son attention. Lucy n'a pas juste soudain testé un garçon et a réalisé que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle en a essayé plusieurs - j'ai essayé d'insister sur ça - sans en prendre jamais plaisir, c'était plutôt pour essayer de sauver les apparences, pour oublier son amour qu'elle savait voué à l'échec avec Roxanne. Lucy n'a pas eu la révélation : "j'aime les filles" au moment où elle a couché avec son copain. Non, elle avait juste poussé à bout ses limites et elle n'a plus pu se mentir... » **


End file.
